The Siege of Seitari
by Walking Death1
Summary: Aizen finally launched his attack. Expect IchiRuki and HitsuHinaI wrote this for a contest a long time ago, hence manga outdates this. Rated T for language. Chappy 1 has IchiRuki, Please R&R. Has some humor in it too


Three shinigami ran through the dawning Seitari, running to help their friends, zanpackutos unsheathed. The 6 arrancar that were attacking the current group hadn't even broken a sweat. The 8 shinigami being attacked were out of tricks, wounded, exhausted, and their friends couldn't do much either. One of the arrancar spat out, "Ha! Hardly even worth killing you. Oh well, nothing personal, Ceros!" A red blast flew through the air at lightning speed and hit one of the wounded shinigami in the left side of his stomach, causing it to pretty much explode. He fell and hit the ground in a bloody mess. 

Yes, this was the great Winter War that the world depended on. Aizen was sieging the Soul Society. The 11th Division had been trained for this war for so long, as had the 4th. The divisions who had no taichou still didn't have anyone there, the fukutaichous of the divisions acted and taken care of paperwork for both. Hinamori had recovered, and through a night of crying, realized that Aizen Sousuke, the kind man who cared for her so much, the one who had saved her life, it was all an illusion. The War had affected everyone. Aizen himself was having a slight feeling of stress. Sure, he was strong, strong enough to be God, but he alone would actually have to possibly unleash bankai to beat 10 Taichous, 13 fukutaichous, and a certain orange haired Substitute Shinigami all at once. However, despite the would-be 'risk,' he came to assist the siege anyway. With Gin and Kaname, victory is ensured! Many shinigami were crippled simply by his presence, they weren't even worth his time to kill. After all, what would be the point of being God if there were no subjects to rule?

Soul Society was in a state of near-total chaos. Even Kurotshuchi Mayuri fought with all of his heart. Kurosaki Ichigo, the would-be hero who had failed to save Inoue Orihime was accepted, along with even Viazards! However, no matter what way you looked at it, the 4th division had it the worst. Despite being called the 'worthless' division, they were the ones who kept the very ones that mock them alive.

The Winter War was bringing insanity to both sides. For example, Yamada Hanatarou had no idea as to WHY he decided to run out of his safe hiding spot to throw his zanpackuto at a shinigami that had just been shot by a ceros, and then why he did the best shunpo he could to knee an arrancar in the face a few times and do to point blank Hadou 4: White Lightning, then proceeded to do a Hadou 46: Great Twister to defeat the other 5 arrancar attacking the 11 shinigami.

Kurosaki Ichigo cleaved through another arrancar. It was tiring, his body ached and burned, and it was practically screaming at him to put the damned sword down and rest. But he couldn't do that. Not while Rukia was unconscious. At least 5 more arrancar flew into his vision. 1 of them shouted, "Oi, look, it's Kurosaki Ichigo! Hah, and theres that wench that killed Novena Espeda. Aizen-sama will reward us well for this!" Ichigo raised Zangetsu and prepared for a fight. Zangetsu's usual gallant, blowing silk was near gone, and most of it was used by Ichigo as makeshift bandages. Ichigo's breath came in as heavy raspy gasps. 3 of the arrancar flew to the left as 1 flew to the right, 1 more shunpoed behind him and the last one, the apparent leader, fired a ceros. Ichigo blocked the ceros and swung wildly in a 180 angle. The arrancar behind him had already drawn his zanpackuto and blocked easily. Then, moving with utmost liquid-like grace, he stayed ducked, took a long step to Ichigo's side, and stuck his hand in Ichigo's face and quietly announced, "Ceros." A red blast shot right into Ichigo's face and he blacked out.

When he regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the painful twisting of his arm. Zangetsu lay on the ground a few feet from him, yet he couldn't get it. his legs were in a binding spell and 2 arrancar were holding his arms. Finally, his mind went into full realization and several things flew into his mind. First was, "Where's Rukia?!" second, "Am I dead? Why am I still breathing?" 3rd was, "What the hell? Why am I alive?" 4th, well, it was after he looked around and saw Rukia in a similar binding spell, and the would-be leader was standing over her. Last and least, he realized the sword at his throat. Rukia was awake and finally, to end the silence, the leader spoke, "Oh, I bet you;d wonder why you're still alive. First, I'd bet Aizen would love to run a blade through you himself, and second," he paused and laughed, and went on, "This lady isn't half bad looking, it'd be a pity for her to go to waste, and I was thinking you would like to watch." He grabbed at Rukia's robes. Something in Ichigo snapped. From the very instant he finished speaking. The 2 arrancar holding his arms jumped away and released him, fearful of this reaitsu spike. Ichigo screamed as loud as humanly(or shinigami-ly) possible, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH HER!" Ichigo didn't know where this power came from, but he stuck his hand out, and put down all his finger but his index and middle finger, and, with another spike of reaitsu, screamed, "CEROS!" A red beam shot from his fingertips, and went clean through the arrancar's hole. He thought he lucked out, but the sheer power made him practically implode. Rukia had an expression of shock, but it changed to a 'thank God' expression. The arrancar fell on one knee. Ichigo was still tired enough to collapse, but he still picked up Zangetsu and put in on his back. The arrancar god back up and screamed, "Oh, but no one defeats the 207th arranc-" Ichigo quickly shouted in response, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, GO TO HELL! CEROS!" A second red blast shot out of Ichigo's fingertips, but it was aimed lower than the head. It hit the poor arrancar's groin, right on target. He spoke no more. When he tried to say something, he fell on his side and threw up. Ichigo slowly walked to Rukia, who had fallen on her knees. Ichigo makes it to Rukia, and crouches down to get to eye level with her. "Rukia, are you alright?" Rukia looked at him and said, "Y-yeah, thanks. Oh, and uhhm, Ichigo?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Yeah?" Rukia madly blushed and asked, "W-what would you have done if he actually... well, you know..." Ichigo looked straight at her and said, "I'd most likely chop out his Achielle's heels first, then I'd crush his eyes in their sockets, shoot 3 ceros at his... erm, manhood, rip off his nose, skin him alive, chop off his limbs from fingers, to hands, to arms, and leave him to bleed. Oh, and by the way. If he had gotten any closer to you than that, I probably would have dne a few of those things." Rukia smiled at him and said, "Wow, you have a pretty sadistic mind when you think of it." Ichigo mumbled, "Quiet, midget." He plants Zangetsu into the ground and sat down and leaned on it. Rukia got on the other side and did the same

They barley got their breath whenever a dangerous, familiar reaitsu appeared. Ichigo stood and pulled Zangetsu out of hte ground and called out, "Noitoria!" Sure enough, the 5th Espeda appeared and carried his usual weapon and spat out, "Oh, you're the little bitch that got away! Oh, look now! No Privon-Espeda here to save you now! Oh, and by the way, Aizen-sama wants to talk with you, Kurosaki." Ichigo lazily pulled Zangetsu in front of him(well, that how it would look, Ichigo was really trying as hard as he could). Noitoria was there in a flash. Ichigo pointed Zangetsu straight in front of himself, put his hand of the bottom of the hilt, and shouted, "BANKA-" however, he was cut off as Noitoria sliced clean through it from the would be hilt. Ichigo's body almost lost all feelling in shock. How could this happen? He couldn't unleash Bankai. His hollow would be defeated in hand-to-hand combat, even if it was strong. Ichigo fell on 1 knee. Noitoria slashed his weapon deep into Ichigo's shoulder and repeated himself, "Aizen-sama wants to speak with you Kurosaki. You should have been honored, bowed your head, and followed me, now surrender!" Ichigo raised his head and spat back, "Tell Aizen to blow it out his ass! Like I'd ever surrender to you?" Noitoria dragged his weapon out of Ichigo and said, "Hah, I've told you before, I hate little bitches who don't know when to stop!" Noitoria jumped back and flew through the air, then, with a spike of reaitsu, began focusing it into his fingertips and began what was going ot be a very powerful ceros. He said, "I'll give you 15 seconds to live." Ichigo turned to Rukia and said, "I am so sorry Rukia. I don't think I can protect you much longer." Ichigo figured he had about 9 seconds left so he went on, "Rukia, I just want you to know, I love you, please forgive me." He leaned in, Rukia's expression was one of both sorrow and happyness, and she replied, "Took you long enough, Ichigo, I love you too." their lips met, they embraced and their lisp parted and, though it was only a few seconds, the kiss lasted what seems like forever. When they parted, Ichigo turned around and saw Noitoria, but was suprised as he saw that the ceros was already charged, and Noitoria had a grim look on his face. Ichigo thought it was strange but took the opprotunity and said, "Rukia, please, listen to these words with all your heart and mind. You must not die! I think I'm ready to go." Ichigo turned to face Noitoria and Noitoria said, "Heh, there's my deed of the day, my final courtesy. Goodbye, Kurosaki." Noitoria raised his bony fingers and they started glowing red. He was about to fire it, the ceros that would end the life of this would-be hero. Ichigo closed his eyes. He expected to hear a loud gunshot-like sound and be dead the next instant, but instead he heard, "GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOORNINNNNNG ICHIIIGOOOOOO!!!!" Ichigo's eyes widened and, instinctively, he covered his head, but instead saw a flash and Noitoria go flying. Ichigo was in for the shock of his life as he saw the man in his early forties with a bit of a beard, shinigami robes and a zanpackuto. Even worse, that guy looked like his dad, but that couldn't be. Ichigo's father, that idiot who replaces alarm clocks with drop kicks, almost burned down the house when he tried to cook, and other acts of idiocy that he could go on and on about, this just didn't add up, it must be a coincidence, as least, so he thought before he said, "Oi, Ichigo, why are you acting like you've never seen your old pop before?" Ichigo could only make a gargling sound. Oh well, whatever works.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
